1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic springs which connect mechanical parts movably mounted with respect to each other so as to compensate for the weight of one of said mechanical parts. The pneumatic spring fulfills besides its function as a balancing means also the function of transmitting electrical current between said mechanical parts.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,509, an electrically conductive pneumatic spring has been proposed which is capable of transmitting heavy currents only in one terminal position of the piston rod member with respect to the cylinder member, whereas in the other relative positions of said members only weak currents can be transmitted.
The invention will be described herein below with reference to an application in the field of automotive engineering to which it lends itself advantageously, but other applications will readily come to mind.